


be there

by vethbernatto



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Violence, descriptions of death, only they dont know its that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vethbernatto/pseuds/vethbernatto
Summary: it was the bouts of time when percival would just keep working, that worried the rest of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im bipolar and percy definitely has a lot of bipolar characteristics, so this was born.
> 
> also i apologize for the ending being rushed, i didnt know exactly how i wantes to end it, and i dont like leaving things too open ended

it was the bouts of time when percival would just keep working, that worried the rest of them.

 

the days, upon days wherein, he would sleep for only a brief few hours before going back to sketching, or tinkering, or dragging the team out to just go, and have fun and live life.

 

the hours, and hours he would spend in his workshop, working on designs for new arrows, guns,  bits of jewelry to gift the rest of the team, and occasionally, toys that he would place around whitestone, for a child to find, and take home smiling gleefully.

 

the times he would go around convincing everyone to go and have a drink, and live life while they still could.

 

the time he took keyleth by the hand, and they would go outside and run around the forest luke children.

 

the day he challenged vex to an archery contest and actually held his own.

 

when he took cassandra by the hand while scanlan played, and waltzed like he was born to.

 

it the unusually happy bouts of time, that worried them, because they all had to bare witness to the time after.

 

the full days of lying in bed, wasting away the days and nights, not talking, barely eating, only getting up to go to the restroom before drifting back into his bedroom, where he would lay unmoving again. and the fews days thereafter, when he would get out of bed, only to drift through the day, lethargic and quiet, eating little and not really all there.

 

the rest of them can remember the first time they had been privy to percival becoming a seeming different person overnight. 

 

they watched him laugh and smile, and just keep going, always moving, and doing, for almost two entire weeks.

 

and then it all dropped away.

 

and he went through the subsequent days like a ghost, drifting along as they traveled, speaking but never at them, looking but always always through him.

 

and after, when they had returned home, he lies in bed and barely moved for days, speaking only in small simple responses. 

 

and, maybe they didn't understand what was wrong, and maybe percy didn't either, but for now, they would be there for him when he was down, and they would be there for him when he was up, and they would be there for him, anytime in between.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ended up very different then i had originally planned, but i got hit with some intrusive thoughts and then this happened, so sorry

percy was gone.

 

he had disappeared sometime in the night, leaving not some much as a whisper of a thought to tell them or even just a leave a simple note.

 

his coat taken, and all but Bad News left behind.

 

they had searched for hours, after keyleth’s scrying spell failed to show where he had gone.

 

he was just simply gone. 

 

like he had vanished into smoke.

 

cassandra hasn't left his workshop since finding out, locking the door behind her, and nobody had the courage to try and unlock it.

 

and far away sat percival, bad news resting against the top of the roof he lay upon, and his shoulder a silence spell cast around him, and the back of a head lined up in the scope of his gun.

 

long brown hair, cascading over thin shoulders, and a white dress, smiling into a mirror that reflected her bright eyes, half lidded, before they snapped wide, immaculate hair blown out of place, and dress stained red with blood, with nothing but a whisper of smoke left in life's place. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @casandraderolo
> 
>  
> 
> i may make this multi chapter laterl


End file.
